


***

by Kk_tze



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это даже не драббл, скорее однострочник.<br/>Лирическое отступление от основной истории.</p>
    </blockquote>





	***

**Author's Note:**

> Это даже не драббл, скорее однострочник.  
> Лирическое отступление от основной истории.

\- Купим дом, - Сидоров заварил чай, потягивая сигарету уголком рта. - Продам квартиру, от родителей осталась, - пояснил он повисшей за спиной тишине, - двушка.  
\- Я добавлю и выплатим три четверти mortgage loan, - Хант перешел на английский, обнимая его и устраивая подбородок на плече.  
\- Добавишь, - весело согласился Сидоров, подумав, что надо познакомить Ханта с ценами на недвижимость в Москве, - и на остаток тогда купим этот, как у вас там принято, катер, да? Чтобы мешать морским патрулям погожим днем.


End file.
